Coffee and Snow, and Luke
by Gilmoregrl519
Summary: What if things went differently in Love and War, Snow? My way on what Lorelai's answer would have been when Luke offers her coffee.LL all the way. Max can die, although he is in the story.Last chapter? You can save still this Story!COMPLETE for now...
1. Weather for Penguins

**HEY everybody! I was really bored over the weekend so I watched some GG, big shocker there right. I was watching Love, and War, and Snow, and I thought, "What if…"**

**Summary: What if Lorelai did go in to have coffee at the diner when Luke asked her in for some. Here's how things would have gone if I wrote the screenplay. LOL**

**Disclaimer: I am simply elaborating AS-P's creation. Please DO NOT sue. I own nothing! Alright I own season 4 DVDs and that's it. Please don't come after me!**

**-Dialogue for the show is in Bold.

* * *

**

**XXXX**

**Chapter 1- Weather for Penguins**

Lorelai laughed as she came up behind Luke.

**"There goes the fire chief, the police chief, and the one paramedic with a valid license, I feel safe. Don't you?" **Lorelai said.

**"Look at them! All relatively intelligent men but there they are in costumes, standing in a snow storm and for what?" **Luke responded.

**"Because it's tradition!"**

**"Tradition is a trap that allows people to stick there head in the sand. Everything in the past was so acquaint, so charming. Timers were simpler, kids didn't have sex, neighbors knew each other. It's a freakin' fairytale. Things sucked then too it just sucked without indoor plumbing."** Luke ended his rant.

**"I think some traditions are nice. Birthday, holidays, taking a walk in the first snow of the season."**

**"I didn't get the Hallmark card for that one."**

**"When I was five, I had a really bad ear infection. I'd been at home in bed for a week. I was very sad. So I wished really hard for something wonderful would happen to me, and when I woke up in the morning, it had snowed. I was sure that some fairy-godmother had done it just for me. It was my little present."**

**"Parent's never explained the concept of weather to you?"**

**"I'm making a point Maldy McGee. Of course, many years later I realized that logically, the snow was not there for me personally, but still when it snows, something inside of me says, 'Hey, that's your present'. I don't think it'll ever change."**

They both looked at the reenactors.

**"My father used to be one of those guys," **Luke interrupted the silence.

**"Yeah?"**

**"Yeah, even had his own musket."**

**"Really?"**

**"Never had to rent?"**

**"Where's the musket now?"**

**"He was buried with it."**

**"Wow!"**

**"Yup, he loved that musket."**

**"That's nice, in a disturbing sort of way."**

**"Come on in. I'll get you some coffee."**

"Sure, coffee would be great," Lorelai replied.

Luke led her inside. They both took off their coats. Lorelai took her seat at the counter, while Luke went behind the counter and started a fresh pot of coffee.

"Coffee should be ready soon."

"Great!"

"So where's Rory? I haven't seen her all day?"

"She's stuck in Hartford for the night and my 'oh so special gift' got me out of the pleasant dinner in Hell."

"Well I guess snow has its bad sides too," He joked.

He handed Lorelai a cup of coffee in her blue cup. Luke looked outside through the window. Lorelai turned around to see what he was looking at.

"I can't believe they are actually going to stand there?"

"Oh please, not this again!"

"What? It's dumb and the weather out there is perfect for penguins!"

" Hey, penguins are cute."

"And there they are, standing in the middle of town."

"It's for the sake of tradition." Lorelai smiled innocently. Out of the ordinary for him, Luke smiled back.

'_Hmm, his smile is so sexy and it looks cute on him. Did I just use 'cute' and 'Luke' in the same sentence? Where are these thoughts coming from? I can't like Luke? What about Max?'_

"Hey have you had dinner yet?" Luke asked.

"No, I haven't. I figured I would grab something after my lovely, lonely walk in the snow."

"Great, I'll make you some. Come on."

He closed the blinds, and light. Lorelai followed him upstairs to his apartment.

"Oh cool, Luke's apartment." She looked around.

"Here," he handed her the remote to the T.V. "Watch something, dinner will be ready soon," he told her.

* * *

**TBC?**

**What do you think? Should I continue? It's up to you. So work your magic and REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**SHOUT OUT TO TAMMY!**

**Review!**


	2. Herbal Tea with a Squeeze of Lemon

**An: New chapter is here! **

**Thank you for the kind reviews encouraging me to continue the story.**

**Here's chapter 2!**

**Enjoy!**

**Review!**

**At least 10 please!**

**XXXX

* * *

**

**Chapter 2- Herbal Tea with a Squeeze of Lemon**

_- Hartford Gilmore Mansion_

Rory was in her mother's old room. She was looking through the dresser drawers to see what was left behind. In the huge closet, she had found a bunch of fancy dresses with lace and ruffles. Rory laughed trying to picture her mother in one of those dresses. She opened the bedside nightstand. She found a picture of her mother and father that looked like it was taken in a mall photo booth. On the back of it is had "Lorelai and Chris '83" written on it with a heart around it. Rory carefully placed it in the pocket of her school uniform jacket.

Just then her pager went off. It was her house. She went over to the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?" Lane answered the phone.

"Lane?"

"Rory where are you? I touched his hair!"

"I'm stuck in Hartford for the night."

"Hello? Lane?" The phone was losing connection.

"Rory? Hello?" The phone line went dead.

Just then Emily walked into the room.

"Rory, the oven is buzzing."

"That's probably the timer. The pizza's done."

"I know it's the timer. What I don't know is where it is or how to turn it off."

"The phones are dead," Rory pointed out.

"It must be this horrible storm."

"But I have to call Lane back."

"Emily," Richard called from downstairs.

"Oh you probably won't be able to reach her now. Try again later. Come on downstairs.

**XXXX**

_-Luke's Apartment_

"Dinner is served," Luke said, putting two plates on the table.

"Spaghetti! I love Spaghetti. I never get to eat it anymore unless Al is having an Italian Night, which is rare. My mother stopped having it on the menu for Friday night dinners because Rory and I somehow always ended up in a fight." Luke pulled out a chair for Lorelai.

"I'm glad you like Spaghetti." Luke took a seat across from Lorelai.

"Oh my god, health nut Luke Danes is going to eat starchy spaghetti that can clog his arties and kill him! Quick, alert the media!"

"Well, you learn something new everyday." He grabbed his fork and began to eat.

Lorelai smiled and did the same.

**XXXX**

_-45 minutes later_

They had both finished eating. Lorelai was helping Luke do the dishes. He was washing, she was drying.

"Did I tell you how amazing dinner was?"

"Just a couple dozen times," He said, handing her a plate.

"Why isn't it on the menu for the diner? I mean that was some kick-ass Spaghetti!"

"Spaghetti isn't diner food. Besides, if people want to eat nice, fancy food, they can come to your inn."

"Yeah they could."

"Thanks for helping," Luke said as he dried off his hands.

"Thanks for the food. Hey I got an idea, how about we go for a walk in the snow?"

"Are you kidding me? We'll be just as crazy as those guys out there!"

"Please Luke. I don't want to go by myself. Rory and I always go for a walk in the first snow the season. It's tradition and please hold the rant, I already hear it. Please Luke she's not here."

"Lorelai I am not going out there."

"Fine, I guess I'll have to get used to going by myself. After all, Rory will go off to Harvard soon and I'll be all alone!" She pouted.

"Lorelai- ok fine. Let me grab my coat." He took his coat out of the closet and they both went outside.

Lorelai inhaled the snow.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked her.

"Smelling the snow. You should try it!"

"I think I'll pass." He looked at the reenactors. "I will be right back." Luke went back inside.

When he returned he had a tray of coffee. He handed Lorelai a cup.

"Wow, you're psychic! You read my mind! Thanks," she took a sip.

"Hold on a second longer." He walked towards the reenactors.

"What's this?" Harry asked.

"Coffee."

"They didn't have coffee on that night 200 years ago."

"What? Do you have written documentation of what kind of beverages they drank or did not drink on that long historic night?"

"We don't need your coffee."

"Please take the coffee Harry. My father would have taken it."

"Ok then." He took the coffee.

"Andrew, coffee?"

"Yes please. Thank you."

"Kirk?"

"Do you have any herbal tea?"

"Not on me, but I can get some."

"Great, with a squeeze of lemon."

"Do you have cocoa?" Another reenactor asked.

"Cocoa sounds great," Someone else said.

"Ok, an herbal tea, 2 cocoas…"

**XXXX**

"Ok, now we can go. Sorry about that. I just felt I had to do something."

"It's ok. I didn't know you can be so sweet."

"Hey, I am not sweet."

"Yes you are. Why are you grumpy all the time anyway?"

"Shall we go?" Luke asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes, we shall!"

They walked around the town.

"The town looks so beautiful when there's snow," Lorelai told him.

"Yeah, it is. Just like the beautiful woman standing next to me."

Lorelai stop dead in her tracks.

_'Did he just say I was beautiful?'_ she thought.

She turned to look at him. Before they both knew it, their lips were on each other.

What they didn't know was that someone was watching them across the town square.

**XXXX

* * *

**

**Tbc!**

**REVIEW if you want more!**

**Review!**

**Remember 10!**

**Was it good or bad? It will get longer I promise!**

**Have I failed u with my other stories? Ha I think not!**


	3. Beauty and the Lumberjack

**Gilmore Moment of the Chapter: **_"…and she was looking at him like he was Johnny Depp!"_

- Lorelai Gilmore

Episode: 1.16 Star- Crossed Lovers and Other Strangers

**An: I am so sorry for the delay. Life has been so crazy! And this chapter took a lot of people to write. You'll find out after you read. **

**Disclaimer: It's not mine. I'm just simply borrowing Amy's idea and making improvements on them. Like this episode. Also I own nothing but SEASON _2_ and 4 DVD's.**

**This chapter is dedicated to: Tammy, Abbi, Emma, and Hershey. And I will like to thank Peter and Eric for being so stupid.**

_**I love you guys!

* * *

**_

**Chapter 3- Beauty and the Lumberjack**

"What was that for?" Lorelai asked when they pulled apart.

"Ahh, the snow? You know if you want to forge-"Lorelai cut him off with her lips on his.

"I don't want to forget about it."

"Good, because I probably won't be able to."

"You were right. It was the snow. Didn't I tell you the best things happen when it snows?"

"Yeah, you did." He smiled.

**XXXX**

_-Across Square-_

There he stood, watching Lorelai, the woman of his dreams, kissing another man.

_'I just called her yesterday while I was grading papers. How could she do this? She said she would give 'us' a try!'_ He thought.

"So those two finally got it together," Gypsy said, coming up behind Max. "Kirk owes me twenty bucks, oh goodie."

"Ok?"

"Small town thing. Those two," she pointed, "have been dancing around each other for years now. The town has these pools going on about when they were going to get together and now I'm going to be rich. Your car is going to be ready tomorrow afternoon. I suggest you stay the night here. There's no getting out of here in this weather."

"Ok, ah, is there a hotel or somewhere I can stay for the night?" he asked.

"There's an Inn a few blocks down. Go straight, turn on Peach and make a right on Plum. It's called the Independence Inn."

_'That's Lorelai's inn.'_

"Ok, thank you."

He made is way over to the inn.

"Well I guess I'm stuck here for a while," He muttered under his breath.

**XXXX**

They continued their walk through the town, now holding hands, and occasionally kissing until they reached the movie theater.

Luke and Lorelai went in and sat the big red couch. They were the only ones there, well except for Kirk who was working there.

Kirk put on the movie, Beauty and the Beast, per request of Lorelai. Kirk then left to go bust a move on Dance Revolution at the arcade down the street.

The movie started.

"Lorelai, why are we watching a kid's movie?"

"Shh, it's not a kid's movie. It is a beautiful Disney romantic classic. Watch now or else you won't get the rest of the movie. I had to show it to Rory four times before she got it."

It was quiet until Belle started singing the first song. Lorelai joined her, mimicking the voices in the movie. She would yell back as the screen too. It was at the part where Belle's dad was on the trip to that invention fair.

"Where's the scarecrow when you need him!" Lorelai yelled.

"Lorelai, he can't hear you."

"Shhhh, I know."

They continued to watch the movie. Luke soon put his arm around Lorelai. Lorelai was into the movie and naturally lay back in his arm.

"I am the master of this castle!" The Beast screamed.

"No, you're Fabio in disguise!" Lorelai replied back.

"Fabio?" Luke gave her a questioning look.

"See, even at the end of the movie, the Beast's name remains the Beast, wait, you've never seen this movie. I'll ruin it for you."

"I've seen Beauty and the Beast before."

"When?"

"Remember I have a sister who is just as loony as you, but on crack."

"Oh, I see. Well you know how he turns back into a prince again, they don't change his name. So Rory and I **(An: Abbi and I) **decided to name him Fabio."

"Out of all the names in the world, you picked Fabio?"

"Well the 'Crap Shack' was taken."

"Just watch the movie." He turned his head to the screen. Lorelai look at him and smiled and then also did the same.

_-Sometime After-_

Aww, this is so sweet. They are playing in the snow. I love snow."

"I know Lorelai, there's a ton outside."

"Look at Belle's waist. It's so perfect. What's funny is after she has all those 'sons' Gaston was planning to have with her, she won't look anything like that anymore. Trust me I know."

"Lorelai, you're beautiful."

"Hmm, I do recall this from somewhere." She looked in his eyes.

Song: Beauty and the Beast Started

_Tale as old as time_

_True as it can be_

_Barely even friends_

_Then somebody bends_

_Unexpectedly._

"Well you are."

"Tell me again," she whispered.

"You're Beautiful." He looked in her eyes and kissed her.

"I am so getting used to this. Aww, I love this song," she said realizing the movie playing.

_Just a little change_

_Small to say the least_

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the Beast._

They watched so more.

_Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before_

_Ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise._

"God I love that dress. I want one."

"Shh."

_Tale as old as time_

_Tune as old as song_

_Bittersweet and strange_

_Finding you can change_

_Learning you were wrong._

_Certain as the sun_

_Rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast._

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast._

"_Off to the cupboard with you now, Chip._

_It's past your bedtime. Good night, love."_

"You know some kid asked Rory the funniest question ever," she said, laughing hysterically at the memory.

"Well don't hold out on me."

"He came up to her, they were apparently watching this movie at school, and he," she giggled, "he asked her how Belle's dress stays up if it has no straps." She laughed uncontrollably, only this time Luke joined her. "Boys can have no common sense sometimes correction, boys have no common sense." That made Luke laugh even harder.

They were finally able to get the laughter under control.

"How do kids think of these things," he asked.

"Kids nowadays are getting weirder and weirder. You know, I don't ever remember seeing you laugh before."

"Really?"

"Well you're always so caught up being Oscar the Grouch."

"I'll stop laughing if it makes you feel better."

"No, don't. I mean it's nice to see you laughing and stuff. I like it."

"Good," he gave her a kiss in her hair.

**XXXX**

"I can't believe he let her go!" Lorelai exclaimed, talking about the movie. "He loves her so much that he let her go." Tears poured down face.

Luke noticed this and said, "Hey don't cry, it's just a movie." He wiped her tears.

"I know, but it's so sweet and sad at the same time. I just can't help it." Luke put his arms around her. Lorelai rested her hand on his chest.

"Shh, you know there's going to be a happy ending. There's always a happy ending. Am I right?"

"Yeah, you're right," she spoke, calming down.

"Now, watch the rest of the movie."

"Luke?"

"Yeah," he said, still looking at the screen.

"I'm glad I came in for coffee tonight."

"Me too."

**XXXX**

_- Towards the end of the movie-_

"Gaston looks so gay with that magic mirror on his belt. I can laugh about that for hours."

Luke smiled at the fact that she was enjoying the movie.

"Lorelai, can you stop talking for five minutes? You've said something about every scene."

"Fine." She folded her arms in front of her chest. "Meanie," she muttered under her breath.

It was dead quiet except for the dialogue/music of Beauty and the Beast.

"Lorelai, I'm sorry." Lorelai remained starring at the screen. "Lorelai, I'm sorry. Please talk. I know you have something to say about that macho man kicking away that 300 lb beast. I know you want to."

A smile appeared on her face.

"How did you know, that was what I was thinking about?"

"You know you come to my diner everyday."

"Good point. How can he kick a beast! He must be on steroids or something."

**XXXX**

_-Gilmore Mansion-_

Rory lay in her mother's old bed. She reached over and grabbed the phone. She was in luck. The dial tone was there. She dialed her home number which was picked up at the first ring.

"Hello?" Lane answered.

"Lane!"

"Rory, thank god you called. When are you coming home?"

"I'm stick at my grandparent's house. Didn't my mom tell you?"

"I thought your mom was with you?"

"No she couldn't get here because of the snow. I've been here since school ended."

"Well Lorelai isn't at home."

"How did u get in then?"

"You gave me a key remember?"

"Oh yeah. So why do you need me?"

"I touched Rich Bloomingfelds' hair and then I ran. I now have a potential 'F' in Jazz band."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't march and ran to your house instead."

"No not that. Why did you touch his hair?"

"Because it looked so soft and he was kneeling right in front of me."

"Was it soft?"

"Was what soft?"

"His hair, was it soft?"

"Yeah, it was smooth too he must use- wait, that's not the point. The point is that I can't show my face at school again. I'll have to be home schooled. My mother finally gets her way!"

"Lane calm down. Why don't you go home and tomorrow morning I'll come over and we'll figure something out. The phone's coming in and out."

"Ok, you promise?"

"I would pinky swear, but we are on the phone."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye Lane."

Lane gathered her stuff and walked home.

**XXXX

* * *

**

**What cha think? REVIEW!**

**Thoughts I had while typing/writing this Chapter**

**-Guy with Big Nose!(lol Abbi)**

**-Only Bambi eats cute**

**-Porange should be changed to Torange?**

**-Hide the weasel**

**-Eric: Opangatang!**

**-Srgt Moore: **I don't know what I've been told  
**Shawn: **I don't know what I've been told  
**Srgt Moore: **Where the hell is everyone?  
**Shawn: **Where the hell is everyone?  
**Srgt Moore: **STOP IT!  
**Shawn: **Stop it!  
**Srgt Moore: **Are you trying to be cute with me boy?  
**Shawn: **... Maybe

**-Fabio**

**-Gay Mirror**

**- Luke: What's with the gay bag?**

**-Monkey see monkey do!**

**-Luke: **STUFF IT TAYLOR!

**Taylor: **I will not stuff it young man

**-Be our guest, yes, Jess is our GUEST!**

**-James Blunt is Abbi's Home dog!**

**-The Horizontal Mambo (lol Abbi)**

**- I'm gonna miss Abbi! **

**- All miss everyone!**

**This Chapter was dedicated to: Abbi, Tammy, Emma, and Hershy! I love you**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Nothing’s the Matter, He’s Perfect!

**AN: Thanks for the great Reviews! Let's Aim for 20 reviews now!**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Ha not mine!**

**No 20 Reviews no new chapter!

* * *

**

**-XXXX-**

**Chapter 4- Nothing's the Matter, He's Perfect!**

The movie had been long over, and the couple were strolling arm and arm as they made their way to Lorelai's house.

"Just look at those two," Harry pointed out to the rest of the ren-actors. "The kid's done well."

"Oh," Kirk said a little down, finally figuring out whom they were all talking about amongst them selves.

"What's the matter Kirk?" Andrew asked.

"Nothing's the matter."

"Kirk, we know something's bothering you."

"I told you nothing is wrong. So will everyone just leave me alone?"

"Something is up," Andrew said to the person next to him.

"It's Lorelai!" Kirk shouted.

"What about her."

"I- I uh- I like her."

"You what! Just wait till Luke finds out. He's gonna beat that crap out of you, just like he did when you wouldn't give him your lunch money in the 5th grade."

"That's why nobody is going to tell him or anyone as a matter a fact. Especially my mother, she won't approve of a girl as pretty as Lorelai."

**-XXXX-**

_- Lorelai's house: Front Door-_

"So I had a good time tonight," Lorelai told Luke.

"Really? I did too."

They stood there for a while.

"What are we waiting for?" Luke asked.

"I'm just thinking all of this through. I'm not sure if I should break my rule."

"What rule?"

"When Rory and I moved in here, I set my dating rules. I have this rule that I can't bring a guy into our house for Rory's sake."

"I've been inside your house before."

"I know, but that is different. You and me, we aren't just friends anymore. We- I-"

"Lorelai, don't worry about anything. I'll just go." He gave her a peck on the lips and made his way down the porch step.

"Luke, wait." He turned around. "Do you want to come in for some tea?"

He smiled and replied, "Yes."

"What is it so cold in here?" Luke asked stepping into the house.

"Because I had the window open last night."

They took off their coats.

"Why did you have your window open?"

"So I could smell the snow."

"Oh right, you are going to get sick."

He went over to the thermo stack and rose the temperature warmer. Lorelai went into the kitchen and took a pot out to boil the water for some tea. Luke followed her in. Lorelai turned and met Luke's gaze.

"How badly do you want this tea?"

"Not that bad."

"Good answer."

She turned off the stove and met in his arms for a deep passionate kiss. Their hands explored each other's bodies. Somehow Luke's hands stopped in her curly hair. They began to guide each other to the stairs. Lorelai moaning of pleasure as Luke savored every moment. They made there way upstairs one step at a time, leaving a lonely blue baseball cap behind.

**-XXXX-**

"That's the best sex I've had," Lorelai said.

"Glad you feel that way." He gives her a kiss.

"Then again, I haven't done this in a very long time." She giggled.

"And I have?"

"Well you were so good. Who knows what happens once the diner's closed."

"I guess that you might find out soon."

"How soon?"

"Soon."

"I can't wait. In the mean time, do you want to do it again?"

"Ok." They began to make love for the second time that night.

**-XXXX-**

-_Morning-_

The car pulled up in the white, snow covered yard of the Gilmore Girls.

"Thank you," Rory thanked the driver.

"No problem Miss. Have a good day," he replied back.

"You too."

She made her way up the steps and pushed the door open. The house was quiet.

_'Mom must be still sleeping,'_ she thought.

She walked towards the kitchen and saw a very familiar blue baseball cap lying on the floor by the doorway to the kitchen.

_'Isn't this Luke's?'_ she thought as she picked up the cap.

She dropped her back pack at the door of her room. She then made her way up the stairs to her mother's room.

Something was wrong or different. Rory could feel it, but what was is? She walked into the room to find all kinds of clothing articles on the floor. That would have been a normal sight to see for that room if all the clothes belonged to Lorelai. Along with Lorelai's discharged clothes were clothes that would belong to a man.

Rory looked up on to the bed. She saw her mother, no clothes, curled up next to Luke, who also had no clothes on, but were covered, who also had his arms around Lorelai.

Horrified and confused at the same time, Rory ran out the room, downstairs to her room and slammed the door shut.

**-XXXX-**

_-Upstairs-_

Lorelai woke up to a door slamming.

'_Oh crap Rory!'_ she yelped in her mind.

She got out of bed, careful enough not to wake up Luke. She grabbed her robe and made a run for it downstairs.

She knocked on Rory's door.

"Rory? Please, may I come in? We have to talk about something."

Rory opened the door.

"You slept with Luke? How? Why?

"How?"

"Alright skip the how."

"I like him Rory. I really like him."

"No, really? I didn't know." Rory walked into her room, facing the window."

"Rory, sweetie, it was the snow. You know how crazy I get with the snow. He invited me in for coffee, which then turned into a delicious dinner he made for me. We then took a walk and he sat through Beauty and the Beast."

"Do you love him?" Rory asked out of the blue looking away from the window and making eye contact with Lorelai.

"I don't know yet. We've been on one date."

"You slept with him."

"Rory," she whined, "It's way too early for this. I really need a cup coffee." She walks out the room and to the coffee maker.

"What about the rules? I don't remember there ever being a man in this house."

"I'm sorry, he respected the rule, and I still invited him in. I shouldn't have done that, but I – we were having a good time. I didn't want it to end. I can't even explain how this feeling is like. I've never felt like this before."

"I'm going to Lane's." With that, Rory walked out of the house.

Lorelai sighed and went back upstairs. She walked into her room to find Luke up.

"Good morning, you're up before me? Wow, that's got to be the first, since I'm used to getting up at a quarter to five everyday."

"And a good morning to you too. I, - we kind of have a problem."

"What?"

"Rory came in her this morning, and she saw us, together, along with our mess," she said referring to the clothes on the floor.

"Oh."

"She's not exactly doing the Cha -Cha Slide about it."

"The cha-cha what?"

"She's not exactly thrilled for some reason."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I'll talk to her. She's an understanding kid. She went to Lane's right now."

"I can talk to her or something, if you want."

"I appreciate the offer, but I'll do this on my own."

"You, sure?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, come here." Lorelai climbed on the bed and crawled over to him. "Are you ok?"

"I will be as soon as Rory and I talk. She was really mad. You should have seen her face. Then she asked me if I love you. I didn't know what to say. Why would she ask me something like that? She knows I don't figure stuff out like that on the spot especially after the first date."

"Lorelai stop rambling. Everything will be ok. You and Rory always get through things like this."

"We have never argued over a man." It was quiet for a few moments.

"Why don't we get ready? I can make you breakfast before I leave."

"Ok."

**-XXXX-**

By the time Lorelai can downstairs, breakfast was waiting on the table and apparently Luke has already left. She found a note on the table.

_Had to go open the diner_

_Enjoy the breakfast and your present outside._

_-Luke-_

A smile crept across Lorelai's face when she looked out the window. Snow covered the ground at least 8 inches high.

**-XXXX-**

When Rory entered Lane's house, Lane was up and anxiously waiting for Rory.

"Rory!"

"Lane!"

"Let's go upstairs," Lane said when Mrs. Kim was larking around the store, replacing some of the antique items.

They walked upstairs to Lane's room's closet.

"Ok, so yesterday, I had my Alto Sax all ready to play and Rich came running and kneeled down to put his Alto together. He was down there when my hand says 'Oooo that looks soft' and I start to run my fingers through his hair. Rory? Did you hear a word I said?" No answer. "Rory?" Lane waved her hand in front of Rory's face.

"Oh sorry."

"Rory, what's the matter. You are like off in your own world."

"Nothing's the matter," she said getting pissed off.

"Rory, I've been your friend since Kinder –garden and I think I know when something is wrong."

"Lane, I'm sorry. It's just that this morning, I came home to find my mom in bed with a guy. Not just any guy, but Luke."

"Your mom slept with Luke, as in Luke Danes, the grumpy diner owner?"

"Lane, what other Luke do you know?"

"Let's see, there's Luke Skywalker-"

"I mean that really exist."

"Just one then."

"Yeah, so yes that Luke."

"Wow! Your mom and Luke?"

"Yup."

"What's wrong with Luke?"

"That's the thing, nothing is wrong with him! He's perfect! He feeds us, gives us coffee, takes care of things that need to be fixed around the house, he made me mashed potatoes when I had the Chicken Pox. He never missed any one of my plays, or recitals and he came to my caterpillar's funeral!

"Then what's wrong."

"My mom and I, we have dating rules. One of them happens to be no guy sleepovers."

"Oh."

"And yesterday, in my mom's old room, I found this picture of my mom and dad before they had me. So now in the back of my head, I have this dream that my dad will come back and we'll all be a family."

"No offense, but your dad can't even remember your birthday or Christmas as a matter of fact."

"I know."

"Was you my mom happy, you know with Luke?"

"Yes, she was."

**-XXXX-

* * *

**

**So what did you think!**

**I think it was an ok chapter. I loved the last one the most! **

**Why don't you tell me?**

**Review!**

**Remember 20 Reviews!**

**Things I thought about while writing/typing this Chapter**

**-Bingo was his name-o  
****-Gimme that!  
****-I'm hungry!  
****-My hands hurt!  
****-Shouldn't I be sleeping!  
****-It's 1:02 AM!  
****-Friends is a cool show!  
****- ASP is copying Friends!  
****- Ross slept with that other girl when Rachel said to take a break which caused them to actually break up! This cannot be good!  
****-L/L should have twins: one girl one boy  
****-Names: William and Lillian (Lilly) Danes  
****-JESS! Lol I couldn't resist! **

**REVIEW!**

**Check out my new story: Mysteries of the Sock Man!**


	5. Free Coffee and Food

**An: Hey! I'm back with another chapter!**

**It's started off really short, but some how it got to be my longest chapter. Weird huh? I hope you enjoy this one**

**Some one pointed out that Kirk couldn't be at the movies and the re-enactment at the same time so he's at the Re-enactment while Joe (that Jewish tall kid with glasses he's there helping Taylor look for Easter Eggs in the Episode Tick, Tick, Tick, Boom in Season 4) is handling the movies.**

**Thank you to the kind people who reviewed and the other who didn't should review! Lol**

**Review!**

**DiScLaImEr: The show wouldn't be this bad if it were mine!**

**Dedicated to Tammy and Emma who decided to leave me here to rotten for the summer while they are on the other side of the world.**

**ENJOY!

* * *

**

**Chapter 5- Free Coffee and Food**

Snow was everywhere! Stars Hollow looked beautiful with the fresh coat of snow on top.

The rest of the morning went by. Rory was still at Lane's and Lorelai was stuck at the inn. Her mind was focused on Rory and Luke the whole time. She walked into the kitchen.

"Coffee."

"Fresh pot right here," Sookie handed her a steaming hot cup of coffee.

"Thanks." Lorelai took a seat on a stool.

"Honey, you ok?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine," she said, snapping out of her thought.

"You sure? You seem a little distracted."

"Yeah."

"So how was your night?"

"My night, my night was great."

"Oh really? Snow and no Friday night dinner, the ideal night right?"

"Not only that."

"There's more?" Lorelai nodded her head yes. "Oh please do tell."

"Ok so first Rory is stranded in Hartford for the night. I was taking my snow walk when I came across Luke."

"You went to Luke's?"

"No, at the moment no, I saw Luke. He ranted about the re-enactment and I told him about my snow craze…" She told her everything from Luke's coffee invite which then turned into to a romantic dinner, to the snow walk, to watching Beauty and the Beast, and then what happened after."

"Oh, my god! You and Luke! Luke and you! Luke and Lorelai, oh that sounds perfect! You are not doing to die alone! I'm so happy for you sweetie!" Sookie bounced around the kitchen. "Blue! The bride's maids' dresses around going to be light blue! Oh, and I'm catering right? Of course I am!"

"Sookie, stop, it was one date, one amazing first date. You don't plan the wedding until the second date, third if the second sucked. You didn't even hear what happened in the morning."

"Ok, so tell me. What happened in the morning?" She asked excitedly.

"Well Rory can home, and she found Luke and me upstairs asleep and with that she freaked out. She's at Lane's right now.

"Uh-oh."

"After I freaked out in front of Luke. He left breakfast for me and then just left to take care of the diner."

"Oh. So there was no incredible 'the morning after' sex."

"Nope."

"Oh."

"We didn't even get to talk. I mean I- we know this wasn't just a one night thing."

"You can't avoid him all day. You'll have to face him soon."

"I know."

"Why don't you go now?"

"I can't, Michel was snowed out, and so I have to cover the front desk."

"Ok sweetie, I'll bake you some cookies, that'll make you feel better, won't it?"

"Yeah, that'll help. Thank you," she said, as if she was a little girl. She walked out of the kitchen and to the front desk.

**XXXX**

"Rory you are over analyzing everything here. You your self said he's perfect."

"I know what I said. It's just so weird for me. Why is it so weird that my mom slept with Luke?

"Who slept with whom?" Mrs. Kim popped out of nowhere and asked.

"Uh- Lorelai slept with a bible in her hands. She was –uh – reading it and a fell asleep Momma," Lane explained to her mother.

"What! How could someone fall asleep while reading god's book?"

"I don't know Mrs. Kim, I 'm going to make sure she finishes," Rory added.

"You two should come to church."

"That's our New Year's resolution."

"Good," Mrs. Kim stormed away.

"Let's go upstairs and talk. We can avoid this, that way."

They went upstairs to Lane's room inside her closet, behind her clothes.

"You know, we have never had a man in my mother's room, hack not even at our house. Luke has been the only one because he's there to fix things and that one time Dean came over."

"Rory you knew this was going to happen sooner or later. You knew you mom was going to start dating, especially Luke. The whole town even saw that coming, including momma."

"I know. You know what, I should be happy for mom. I mean its Luke. Luke! The guy who stayed with me while mom was at the inn, making me mashed potatoes because I had the chicken Pox and it was all I could eat. Wow, all this for nothing. Luke's a great guy. I should give him a chance. He's perfect for mom."

"You can't forget that now that Lorelai is with him, you can get all the free coffee and food in the world."

"Yeah, you're right! I haven't even thought about that yet. Thanks Lane, talking to you helped."

"Yeah, same here we have the whole Rich Bloomingfeld situation under control."

"Yup, all you have to do is convince any one who asks that you are going to be a hair stylist."

"Do you think it'll work?"

"Of course, this is Stars Hollow."

"Thanks Rory. Bye."

"Bye Lane."

**XXXX**

Lorelai was checking someone in when she noticed a very familiar name in room 31. She finished checking the man in when a recognizable English teacher walked through the lobby.

"Max?"

"L-Lorelai. Hi,"

"What are you doing in my town?" she inquired.

"My car broke down yesterday, here, in Stars Hollow, Gypsy said she could fix it by today," he explained.

"Oh, well I hope you enjoyed your stay."

"I did, you have a beautiful inn."

"Thank you."

"You town is quiet nice too."

"Well, I love it here."

"That re-enactment was also interesting."

"Oh, you saw that."

"Yeah."

"So, are we ever going to go on that date we talked about?"

"Uh- um, Max, I don't think this, between me and you will work out. You are Rory's teacher. It's going to be weird and I'm kind of seeing someone else."

"Oh well-"

"This is fairly recent. I'm sorry Max. I like you and you are a great man, but I have to think about Rory and that hasn't been working well lately. There Chilton too. We can't do this."

"And you have someone else," he added harshly.

"I'm sorry."

"I actually heard that rumor while I was here. Apparently it is all over town."

"It's all over town?"

"Gypsy saw you, as well as all of the re-enactors, and oh me."

"Gypsy, and the re-enactors, my guess is that Joe told everyone too, wait. Did you say you saw us?"

"Yeah."

"Max, I'm really sorry you had to find out this way. It just happened yesterday. I don't even think this dating thing is going to work for me because of Rory. I've never dated around her. She flipped out this morning." She checked him out of the inn.

"It's ok Lorelai. I wish you all the luck with you and-"

"Luke."

"With you and Luke."

"Thank you Max. Good luck with Chilton."

"Good-bye Lorelai Gilmore." He said walking away.

**XXXX**

The diner had quieted down after the lunch rush. Just then Miss Patty came in again. She sat down and a table with Gypsy and Andrew.

Luke could hear them whispering. He saw Miss Patty look up at him and give him a sly smile. He instead walked over with three cups and a coffee pot.

"Coffee?" He asked them.

"Sure Luke, coffee would be great," Miss Patty replied.

"Yes please," Gypsy said.

"Thanks Luke," Andrew said, after receiving the cup.

"So Luke, anything new?" Miss Patty asked winking at him.

"No, nothing is new Patty."

"Oh you are so modest."

He walked away. He knew what she was talking about. They were out in public in Stars Hollow. The re-enactors all witnessed their first kiss, no wonder it was all over town. It would probably on the front page of the paper tomorrow. He hoped Lorelai would walk in soon and make a joke.

"Luke we all know about you and Lorelai," Andrew came out and said.

"So?"

"So what?"

"So I don't care if you guys know."

"Well isn't someone getting some," Miss Patty commented causing Luke to turn a little pink.

"Drink your coffee Patty."

**XXXX**

As soon as her work was done at the inn, Lorelai went home. She decided she had to make things right with Rory before she went to Luke. She didn't want to be in a relationship if Rory wasn't happy.

It was about seven in the evening. Lorelai walked through the front door of her house and dropped her keys on the table.

"Rory? Are you home?"

"Mom, I'm glad you're home." The two met in the middle by the staircase.

"I'm sorry," they both said together.

"You're sorry?" They questioned in unison.

"Yeah," Lorelai started, "I shouldn't have had Luke here. I didn't think about how you would react. I didn't think about you. I'm such a bad mother. I don't deserve a daughter like you."

"Oh mom, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. You've spent sixteen years of your like taking care of me, always putting me first on her list. You hardly have the time for yourself. The one time you have a guy over and not just any guy, but Luke, I wig out. Luke's a great guy. I love him, he's like the dad I've never had."

"This means so much coming from you Rory."

"I think it's time we change some rules around this house."

"Yup, I think the 'No Boys Allowed' sign has to come down from the fort."

"I think it's time."

"I'm ordering Pizza."

"Great, I'm starving. Oh I brought you back some of Sookie's cookies."

"Thanks. Hey, do you know the best part about you dating Luke?"

"What?"

"Free food and coffee!"

**XXXX**

_-Later that night-_

The bell above the door chimed, signaling that someone had walked in the diner. A beautiful brunette walked in and took a seat on a stool.

Luke knew who it would be, since the diner was closed and only one person would come in at this time. He had waited all day for her to come in for a cup of coffee. Every time the bell jingled, he found himself looking up, only to find someone who wasn't here.

He poured her a cup of coffee.

"Hey," Lorelai was the first to speak.

"Hey."

"How was your day?" She casually asked.

"Ok, it was the same. Taylor came in and I threw him out." Lorelai giggled.

"That's good. Taylor can get a little annoying." It was quiet. "I fixed things with Rory. We talked, everything's ok. She's uh- happy for us."

"That's good."

"And the town already knows. The re-enactors, Joe and Gypsy saw us."

"I know, they were all here today, making some sort of comment."

"Oh."

"Lorelai?"

"Yeah?" She looked up from her cup to him.

He leaned over the counter and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Thank you."

"Well, you're welcome." She giggled again. "What?"

"Oh it's nothing. I just remembered that that was what Rory said when Dean kissed her last week."

"What? The bag boy kissed her!"

"Yeah, I thought you already knew."

"Forbid her to see the bad boy!"

"Why?"

"Because he's trouble and I don't like that kid."

"Aww, Luke I'm sure Rory would look passed your feeling and pull a Romeo and Juliet." Luke came around the counter.

"I hope Rory doesn't kill herself," he said coming closer to her.

"We wouldn't want that now, would we?"

"No we wouldn't want that."

"You know, today, she said she loved you, as her dad."

"Really?"

"Yup, she even said you are perfect for me."

"Is that so?"

"Uh- Huh." She moved towards him, "She even said that we should change the rules around our house, especially the 'No Boys Allowed' sign that hangs on our side door. So you can come over when ever you want."

"Cool!" He said, acting like a little kid.

"Ok, I'm done stalling."

"I thought we were flirting?"

"Flirting, stalling, me trying to make you turn different shades of red, same thing. Will you hurry up and kiss me-" His lips were on hers.

"Men always have to be told what to do." He kissed her to shut her up. "They don't know how to do anything." He pressed his lips against hers again. "Really, how-"

"Lorelai shut up."

"Ok." They shared a deep passionate kiss. Lorelai's arms wrapping around his neck while Luke had a hand in her hair and the other arm holding her around her waist.

**XXXX**

_-Outside the diner-_

"I've been gone for one day and so much has happened. I don't believe you Kirk. You just want my money. Luke and Lorelai can't be together. I've watched them for-" Babette stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the two to sharing an embrace. She dug into her purse and handed Kirk a twenty.

"Told you so." Kirk ran off with his money. Babette still standing in her exact same spot, starring in awe.

**XXXX**

**Wha cha think?**

**Come on tell me. **

**I know you want to!**

**Press the purple-ish button!**

**Things I thought about with Typing. Writing this Chapter:**

**- I'll be there for you**

**- I need a life.**

**- Walk like and Egyptian! **

**-Gilmore Girls used to come on a Thursday?**

**- I want to see Pirates 2!**

**- (-SPOILER ALERT-) The first 6 eppys of season 7 are going to be dramatic with Luke and Lorelai!**

**- Abbi Rocks my polka -dotted socks!**

**- I am so Like Lane**

**- I am going to miss you Tammy and Emma!**

**REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	6. Just Another Town Issue

**An: HEY! I'm back and here's another chapter! Sorry if it took so long. HERE IT IS! **

**Thank you for the nice reviews.**

**Let's try 20 this time.**

**DiScLaImEr: Ha, not mine. If it was mine then people wouldn't refuse to watch the show.**

**REVIEW!**

**EnJoY!

* * *

**

**Chapter 6- Just Another Town Issue**

The next morning, the sun was up, a little dull then usually, but the birds were somehow chirping on this November day while the town was covered on another coat of glistening white blanket of snow.

For the second morning in a row, Lorelai woke up in the arms of her coffee man, Luke. She stared at him for a few minute, just taking in every feature of his. Soon she saw Luke stir and felt a hand rubbing her soft curly hair.

"G'morning," Lorelai mumbled.

"Morning," Luke replied back, still having his eyes closed.

"This is nice."

"It is isn't it?"

"Yup," she gave him a little peck on the nose.

"I have to get up."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do and so do you."

"It's Sunday, the day of rest."

"Yes, but I have a diner to run. Remember the coffee."

"Right, the coffee."

"Lorelai, let go of my hand," he said, trying to pull his hands away from her who was holding on to them tightly.

"No, because if I let go, you will leave me here all by myself."

"How about you let go of my hand so I can get you your coffee?"

Lorelai immediately let go of the hand.

"Thank you." He got off the bed.

"You're welcome," she said, as he leaned down towards her to give her a kiss.

**XXXX**

_- Diner downstairs-_

Babette hadn't seen Lorelai come home last night. She knew she was at Luke's. So naturally, she called Patty and before you knew it, most of the town was at the Diner at six am to see if Lorelai had spent the night. It was almost eight and still no Luke or Lorelai.

"Babette, are you sure they were here?"

"Yeah, sugar. Even ask Kirk. They were here last night and Lorelai never came home yesterday."

"Ok."

"Give them time Patty. They are probably having a little morning treat."

"Good point. If I have a man with Luke's ass, we would never get out of the house."

"Caesar, can I have another equal?" Kirk asked.

"I just gave you ten Kirk. Stop asking me or else Luke will get mad at me. And honestly, I don't want to lose my job."

"Fine, be that way."

"Whatever Kirk."

Just then, Luke emerged from behind the curtain wearing his jean and just an under shirt.

"Babette there he is," Miss Patty whispered to Babette.

Luke headed to the coffee pot and poured a cup and went back upstairs.

"That cup of coffee is definitely not for him."

"Luke would never drink coffee, even if his life depended on it."

"You got that right. Look at his biceps."

"Yummy. I wonder when he works out."

"It's a mystery to us all."

Luke took the coffee back upstairs.

**XXXX**

_-Upstairs-_

"The whole crazy town is here."

"What do you mean?" Lorelai asked, sitting on the bed wearing Luke's flannel.

"I mean the whole town, Miss Patty, Babette, Gypsy, Andrew, Taylor, even Mrs. Kim." He handed her the cup of coffee.

"It's eight-fifteen on a Sunday morning. Wouldn't Mrs. Kim be at church?"

"Beats me."

"Our town is crazy."

"Yup."

"You know they are here to see if I actually did spend the night."

"I wouldn't be out town if they didn't."

"Rory is ok with all of this for sure right?"

"Yes, she is. I can prove it to you."

"How?" Lorelai pulled out her cell phone.

"Here listen."

She dialed a number and handed Luke the phone. It rang and then the machine picked up with Rory's voice.

_"You have reached Rory and Lorelai. Leave a message after the tone and if that's you calling mom, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have acted the way I did."_ Beep.

"Ok, she's ok now."

"You know we are going to have to go down there sometime soon. They aren't gonna leave until then."

"I know. I can't leave Caesar there by himself. So we have to go down now."

"Fine," Lorelai got up and went to the door.

"Lorelai."

"Yeah?"

"You are not wearing that down stairs."

"Why not? Don't want anyone else to see the goods right?"

"Lorelai just go put some pants on."

"If you insist Diner- man."

**XXXX**

_-Later on-_

"Hey Hun, I'm home," Lorelai announced as she walked into her house.

"In here mom," Rory shouted from her room.

Lorelai walked into the kitchen to see 'I'm sorry' spelt out with Oreo's. She then walked into Rory's room.

"Sweets, stop killing yourself about this. It's no big deal."

"I know, but I still feel bad."

"Well,-um, stop it!"

"So how was your night with Luke?"

"It was great, but the morning was hilarious. The whole town was in the diner for hours, to see if I actually slept with Luke even Mrs. Kim."

"I don't think Mrs. Kim was there for that reason. Every week before Church, Mrs. Kim eats breakfast at Luke's."

"Ok, then, everyone, but her was there too see."

"Gotta love Stars Hollow."

"Yup."

"So what happened after?"

"Well Luke and I went downstairs, I gave him a kiss good-bye and then I left with coffee for you. It's in the kitchen right now."

"Great, free coffee and food YAY!"

**XXXX**

"Patty, I need you to spread the word."

"What is it Taylor?"

"Emergency town meeting tonight."

"Why Taylor?"

"We have an issue that just came up yesterday night that we need to discuss. Just don't tell Rory, Luke or Lorelai."

"But Taylor why can't we tell them?"

"Well the issue is kind of about them."

"Taylor, you aren't gonna break them up are you?"

"We can discuss this tonight."

"Taylor, please don't do something stupid."

"Patty, this is not stupid."

"Fine, whatever you say."

**XXXX**

_-Evening-_

"I wonder where everyone is," Lorelai asked Rory.

The two of them were sitting at the counter at Luke's.

"I don't know. It' seven on a Sunday evening, I don't know."

"Hey Luke," Lorelai shouted.

"Yeah," he shouted back.

"Are people normally here at this time on Sunday?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well the entire street as well as the diner is empty."

"Oh, well maybe Taylor finally went nuts and scared everyone away."

Lorelai walked to the window.

"Hey, I think there's something going on at Patty's the light's on."

"Hey Luke come with us to Patty's."

"I don't want to."

"Please Luke."

"Fine."

"Wow that was easy."

"Well I'm getting softer with my old age."

"Come on," Rory whined.

They made there way over to the Miss Patty's dance studio. As they got closer to the door they could hear Taylor's voice.

_"People, people, people, we need to get this figured out. The relationship between the two business owners is going to interrupt a lot of the town's profits."_

_"Taylor, they are cute together," Miss Patty said._

_"Remember Faye and Art?"_

_"Oh Taylor that was different. These two are going to work out," Gypsy told Taylor._

"_Lorelai doesn't even own the Independence Inn," someone else shouted._

"Hey, there are talking about us," Lorelai turned around facing Luke.

"I know. We have to go in there."

"Like hell we do."

"They have no right to tell you two what to do," Rory stuck up for them.

The three of them walked into the room. As silence fell upon the whole room.

"Secret town meeting huh?" Lorelai said.

"Lorelai-"

"Stuff it Taylor," Luke told him.

"I will not stuff it young man."

"You cannot tell us who to date. This is a relationship between me and her. Nobody has a say in this not you, not you, yes you, not you and yes you," he pointed to Lorelai and Rory. "that's it. So please stop discussing my relationship with this whole stinking town."

"That is no way to talk to your elders."

"Taylor I never respected, not even when I was ten."

"So you should start now."

"I don't think so."

"Come on Luke, what if you and Lorelai break up?"

"That won't happen."

"How do you know?"

"I know Taylor."

"Luke come, Lorelai has never had a relationship last very long."

"Hey, you cannot judge this by the two other relationships I've had in my life," Lorelai defended.

"Come on." Luke marched out the door, followed by Lorelai and Rory.

"Oh Taylor, I just thought you'd like to know, that I shoplifted from Doose's last week," Rory quickly added and ran out behind her mother and Luke.

"I can't believe that this town, I mean Taylor wants to break us up for the well being of the town."

"I know, but they can't do anything to us. We are together and that's a fact."

"You said it, and might I add I love ranting Luke."

"Really?"

"Yup," they leaned in closer together.

"Hey there's a kid around," Rory announced.

**XXXX

* * *

**

**So what cha think?**

**Not my very best.**

**So REVIEW!**

**No thoughts today. I was watching friends while typing this. That's why it took a while.**

**Review!**


	7. Nothing to Worry About

**An: Im SO SORRY FOR THE 4 MONTH WAIT!!!!! This story was put on hold until I received my Season 1 DVDS!!! SO THE GOOD NEWS IS THAT I NOW HAVE IT AND I CAN NOW UPDATE!!!! YAY!!!! Hope you all are still reading. I have twisted and plots coming up!!!**

**Thank you to those of you who reviewed!! I hope you will all review for some encouragement!!**

**ENJOY!!!**

**Disclaimer: Leave me alone I have nothing but seasons 1-4 on DVD!!!!**

**ITALICIZED FONT – BORROWED DIALOGUE FROM RORY'S DANCE 1.09

* * *

**

**Previously on Gilmore Girls:**

"_**Come on in. I'll get you some coffee."**_

"_Sure, coffee would be great," Lorelai replied._

_So where's Rory? I haven't seen her all day?"_

"_She's stuck in Hartford for the night and my 'oh so special gift' got me out of the pleasant dinner in Hell."_

_Hey have you had dinner yet?" Luke asked._

"_No, I haven't. I figured I would grab something after my lovely, lonely walk in the snow."_

"_Great, I'll make you some. Come on."_

_He closed the blinds, and light. Lorelai followed him upstairs to his apartment._

"_Oh cool, Luke's apartment." She looked around._

"_Here," he handed her the remote to the T.V. "Watch something, dinner will be ready soon," he The town looks so beautiful when there's snow," Lorelai told him._

"_Yeah, it is. Just like the beautiful woman standing next to me."_

_Lorelai stop dead in her tracks._

'_Did he just say I was beautiful?' she thought._

_She turned to look at him. Before they both knew it, their lips were on each other._

_told her._

_She walked towards the kitchen and saw a very familiar blue baseball cap lying on the floor by the doorway to the kitchen._

'_Isn't this Luke's?' she thought as she picked up the cap._

_She dropped her back pack at the door of her room. She then made her way up the stairs to her mother's room._

_Something was wrong or different. Rory could feel it, but what was is? She walked into the room to find all kinds of clothing articles on the floor. That would have been a normal sight to see for that room if all the clothes belonged to Lorelai. Along with Lorelai's discharged clothes were clothes that would belong to a man._

_Rory looked up on to the bed. She saw her mother, no clothes, curled up next to Luke, who also had no clothes on, but were covered, who also had his arms around Lorelai._

_Horrified and confused at the same time, Rory ran out the room, downstairs to her room and slammed the door shut._

"_Rory came in her this morning, and she saw us, together, along with our mess," she said referring to the clothes on the floor._

_I've been gone for one day and so much has happened. I don't believe you Kirk. You just want my money. Luke and Lorelai can't be together. I've watched them for-" Babette stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the two to sharing an embrace. She dug into her purse and handed Kirk a twenty._

"_Told you so." Kirk ran off with his money. Babette still standing in her exact same spot, starring in awe._

_Patty, I need you to spread the word."_

"_What is it Taylor?"_

"_Emergency town meeting tonight."_

_People, people, people, we need to get this figured out. The relationship between the two business owners is going to interrupt a lot of the town's profits."_

"_Taylor, they are cute together," Miss Patty said._

"_Remember Faye and Art?"_

"_Oh Taylor that was different. These two are going to work out," Gypsy told Taylor._

"_Lorelai doesn't even own the Independence Inn," someone else shouted._

"_Hey, there are talking about us," Lorelai turned around facing Luke._

"_I know. We have to go in there."_

"_Like hell we do."_

_Hey, you cannot judge this by the two other relationships I've had in my life," Lorelai defended._

"_Come on." Luke marched out the door, followed by Lorelai and Rory._

"_Oh Taylor, I just thought you'd like to know, that I shoplifted from Doose's last week," Rory quickly added and ran out behind her mother and Luke.

* * *

_

**Chapter 7- Nothing to Worry About**

_"Lorelai what are you doing?" Emily asked Lorelai who was picking at her food._

_"Getting rid of the avocado."_

_"Since when do you not like Avocado?"_

_"Since the day I said 'Gross what is this?' and you said 'avocado'."_

_"I'm focusing on you now," Emily told Rory. "Tell me all about the Chilton Formal."_

_"There's a formal?" Lorelai looked up shocked. "How do you know about the formal?"_

_"I read it in my Chilton newsletter."_

_"Since when do you get the Chilton news letter?"_

_"Well as a major contributor to Rory's education, I think I have the right to have the newsletter sent to my house," Emily got up and got the newsletter. "It's a good thing too, since you don't bother to read yours; at least one us is kept informed._

_"Hey mom, I read my newsletter."_

_"You did?"_

_"That's right."_

_"What was the picture on the cover?" Emily asked._

_"Ah, a, this really rich kid in plaid," she said, trying to sound confident._

_Emily flips the letter so she could she it, "A spotted owl."_

_"In plaid."_

_"The owls are endangered and Chilton is taking donations. You gave a very nice one in case you're interested," She directed the last part to Rory._

_"Mom, don't be giving donation on Rory's behalf. I'll do that."_

_"How can you do that when you don't bother to read the newsletter?"_

_"It's a private school, they are always taking donations. They teach a class in it. I'll get them the next time."_

_"Well what about the owls?"_

_"They'll live."_

_"Well apparently they won't, that's why they need the donation."_

_"So you have a formal coming up?" Lorelai changed the subject._

_"Yeah, but I don't think I'm going to go."_

_"Nonsense of course you're going to go."_

_"Mom, if Rory doesn't want to go then she doesn't have to go."_

_"I don't understand why she wouldn't want to go."_

_"No you don't."_

_"I'm going to go get another coke," Rory leaves the table sensing the mother- daughter argument."_

_"What did you say to her?" Emily accused her._

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"If she doesn't want to go, it must have been something you said."_

_"All I've said about dances are you go, you dance, you eat, you get punch, take a picture, and they you get auctioned off to a biker gang from Salsa -lido."_

_"Lorelai this is serious."_

_"Mom, I said nothing. Rory's say in the formal was totally on her own. Let's just drop it ok?"_

_"Fine."_

_"Fine." _

_Lorelai starts to pick at a tomato._

_"What's wrong with the tomatoe?"_

_"It was fraternizing with the enemy."_

_**-XXXX-**_

_-Jeep_

_"Why do you care all of a sudden if I go or not?"_

_"I don't care if you don't go. I just don't want you to miss any experience because you are too afraid._

_"I'm afraid? Of what?"_

_"Of Asking Dean, of him saying no, of going to a dance with a bunch of kids who haven't accepted you, of dancing in public, of finding out you should never be dancing in public."_

_"Ok Ok, I get it."_

_"Listen, Hun I know you are not Miss Party Girl, and I love you for that, but sometimes I wonder do you not join in because you really don't want to or because you're too shy. If the reason you don't want to go is because you really don't want to go not because you are scared, then this is the last time I'll mention it._

_"I don't have a dress," Rory pointed out._

_"I could make you one," Lorelai found a solution._

_"Really?"_

_"Oh yeah, we could get some great shoes, and new earrings, and get your hair done."_

_"And you won't think I'm an idiot?"_

_"Depends on what hair style you choose. This dance could be great for you._

**-XXXX-**

_-Diner Next Day-_

"Can I get a cup to go?" Lorelai asked Luke.

"How many cups have you had?"

"You saw how many cups I had, I was sitting right in front of you."

"I know about the 3 cups I gave, I am however talking about the ones you had at home."

"What cups?"

"Don't play dumb."

"No really, what cups? Of water? Sugar? Salt?"

"Lorelai," he warned.

"I love seeing you flustered."

"Why does it turn you on?" Kirk asked who was eating his sugar-free pancakes.

"No one was talking to you Kirk?" Luke replied dryly.

"Just like how that question was not directed to you," Kirk defended himself.

"Can I get a cup of coffee to go?" Lorelai asked again.

"No, because you have had 8 cups of coffee this morning and I am not going to serve you your 9th."

"Hey, how did you know?"

"Lucky guess."

"It wouldn't have been a guess if you had spent the night. It would have been a known fact."

"Yeah, well, I don't want to make Rory uncomfortable or anything, plus I had to open the diner this morning."

"That's so sweet."

"Well I try."

"Coffee please?"

"No."

"C'mon, I have to work and then I'm off to the fabric store to get the material for Rory's dress."

"Why does Rory need a dress?"

"Because our little Rory, the fabulous Rory Gilmore is going to her first formal."

"Wow, that age already."

'Yup."

"She, ah, going with anyone?"

"Well, she was going to ask Dean, but-"

"Dean, the bag boy from Doose's?"

"No, James Dean."

"Not funny."

"You are letting her go to the dance with Dean?"

"Give the kid a chance. Rory really likes him and he really likes her."

"But it's a dance."

"Hence the dress."

"Things happen at dances."

"Luke, this Rory, not me. There is nothing to worry about."

"Ok, then when is it?"

"Next Saturday."

"Oh well, maybe we could do something then."

"Yeah definitely. Hey I got to run." She leaned over the counter for a kiss."

"Bye."

"Bye."

The coffee was long forgotten.

**-XXXX-**

_-Later in the week_

The dress was almost finished. Lorelai was trying to fit the rest of the dress, but it decided to make a pass at her and toppled over her.

"Ahhh!!!"

She pushed the manikin off of her trying to get up at the same time.

"Ow!"

She pulled something her in her back, just as the doorbell rang. Placing a hand on her back to stop the pain, she went to open the door."

"Hey I brought food," Luke had let himself in, by the time Lorelai got to the door.

"Oh, gods bless you. I have been working on the dress extra hard and I haven't been able to leave the house."

"Yeah, I haven't seen you in a few days. I thought I would come over and get you some decent coffee."

"Thank the lord."

"Hey, you're walking funny."

"Gee, thanks," she said sarcastically.

"Sorry, are you ok?"

"Rory's dress decided to make a pass at me, just before you were at the door and I must have pulled something getting up."

"Sit down, don't hurt yourself anymore."

They sat on the couch.

"Hey," Lorelai said.

"What?"

She leaned in to kiss him.

"Hi," he replied after they broke apart.

"Hi."

The phone rang and ruined the moment.

"Yeah?" Lorelai answered.

**-XXXX-**

"Emily Gilmore is coming over the night of the dance."

"Why?"

"To take pictures of Rory."

'Why?"

"I'm thinking it's because they never got to do that for me."

"Oh."

"Well I better get back to working. The dress ain't going to finish itself."

"It looks great so far."

"Thanks."

"Are you sure your back is ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Call if you need anything or if it hurts more."

"I will."

She walked him to the door.

"Are you positive?" Luke wanted to check again.

"Yes."

"Because your hand hasn't left your back since I got here."

"Yes, now go."

He opened the door and walked out.

"Wait!" Lorelai shouted.

"What?"

"You forgot something."

"What?"

"I'll give you a hint. It's something I'm sure you'll like."

"Oh right, the football game is on tonight."

"WRONG!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Um, my bills are due," clearly now playing along now because he's arms snaked around her waist.

"You like paying you bills? Is that your guilty pleasure?"

"Yeah, you caught me. I'm having an affair with my light bill."

"Dirty."

They leaned together for a quick kiss.

"Hey, that was too short! I want a proper good bye."

"I thought you wanted me to leave?"

"After one more kiss."

"Ok."

"And make it a good one."

"Ok."

"Not too short, not too long. I don't want to start something we can't finish."

"Of course."

He kissed her just as per request.

**-XXXX-**

"Rory where are you?"

_"I'm primping."_

_"Your skin is like a baby's ass, what is there to primp?"_

"There, I'm ready."

Rory came out of her room wearing the blue dress Lorelai had sewn together for her and saddle shoes with her hair up.

"You look great, but what's with the shoes?"

"The heels hurt. I'll put them on when I get to the dance."

"Why don't you put them on now so you can get you feet numb?"

The doorbell rang and Sookie walked in.

"I came with Tacos!"

"Praise the lord!"

"How's the back?"

"Ah."

"Still hurts huh?"

"Uh huh."

"I brought you a burrito for later."

"Great."

"Is she almost ready?"

"Sookie look," Rory came out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Oh honey you look gorgeous!!!" Sookie gave Rory a hug.

"Thank you."

"Sweets, there's a stray," Lorelai said referring to her hair and gestured for Rory to come as she sat up a little more away from the arm of the couch.

"No, no, no. You stay put. I'll do it."

Sookie took the hair spray from Lorelai. "Here, Sweetie come here."

Rory walked towards her. She pressed and held the button down as the stick substance sprayed Sookie in the eye.

"Ahh!" She yelped just as the doorbell rang.

"Sookie?!?!" She asked concernedly. "Come in!"

"I'm fine, my eye is stuck together." She headed toward the bathroom.

"Hey, I brought coffee," Luke announced as he walked into the living room.

"Hey," Lorelai replied back as he leaned down to give her a kiss.

"Hey Luke?" Rory called.

"Yeah?" he turned around and saw her in the beautiful blue dress.

"Wow, Rory you look great."

"Thanks," she blushed.

"Hey is this soap in the silver bottle near the sink?" Sookie yelled form the bathroom.

"No," Rory answered.

"Oh."

"Sweetie go help her," Lorelai told her.

Rory raced off into the direction of the bathroom.

"So," Luke sat down next to Lorelai, "how's your back?"

"Eh."

"Still hurts."

"Can you hand me a cup of coffee?" he handed her the cup. She took a sip and handed it back.

Rory came back out with the hair spray in her hand.

"Here, come here."

She brought the spray back to her mother.

Just as Lorelai was about to spray Rory said, "Shield the coffee and tacos and coffee!"

"Oh right." Luke placed the food underneath the table as she proceeded to spray.

"Gees, don't wear another hole into the ozone," Luke complained about the large amount of chemicals put off into the air by the spray.

"Ok, this is good for 3 slow dances, a fast dance and maybe, just maybe 2 medium ones."

The doorbell rang again.

"My, aren't we popular tonight?" Lorelai joked. "Come in!"

"Is that the way you answer the door nowadays?" Emily Gilmore's voice came booming in. "It could be a lunatic for all you know.

"Well, this is Stars Hollow mom. The only lunatic in town is in bed by 9:00."

"Make that 2," Luke added.

"Kirk and…"

"Taylor."

"Aw, yes, Taylor. That annul creep."

"Mom, you remember Luke."

"Yes, the Ice -Man."

"Nice to see you again Mrs. Gilmore."

"So where is Rory?"

"Rory get out her!"

Emily positioned her camera in front of the hallway. Rory walked out with a napkin tucked into her dress, taking a bit out of a taco. "Hi Grandma."

Emily shot Lorelai a malicious look.

"She has been living with you too long."

Both Luke and Lorelai laughed.

"Rory, why don't you walk back out here, this time lose the bib and the taco."

"Ok."

Sookie walked out of the bathroom.

"Hello Mrs. Gilmore," she said with one eye closed.

"Sookie, are you alright?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

She picked up her jacket.

"Can you drive?"

"I walked here."

"I'll drive you," Luke volunteered.

Rory walked out again bib and taco-less.

"My Rory, you look wonderful." She started to snap pictures.

"Yeah, you look great. Dean is gonna love it," Sookie agreed.

"Have a nice time at the dance," Luke said as he got up and walked with Sookie towards the door. "I'll be back," he said to Lorelai, which didn't go unnoticed by Emily.

"Great."

"Bye Sookie, Bye Luke," Rory said.

"Bye Mrs. Gilmore," Sookie said and Luke mimicked.

"I'm glad you decided to buy the dress," Emily said when they left.

**-XXXX-**

"Why aren't you moving?" Emily asked Lorelai.

"I'm comfortable," she said unconvincingly.

"You haven't moved since I got here. What is wrong Lorelai?" Emily demanded to know.

"It's nothing. I just have a little back spasm. It's no big deal."

"Anything with the word spasm is a big deal."

"I'm fine mom. Really, I am."

"Oh yeah, then get up."

Lorelai slowly stood up.

"See mom, I am fine."

"Alright then, move."

Lorelai just stood there.

"Rats," she said under her breath as she collapsed back on to the couch.

"I'm staying here with you."

"No, you don't have to do that."

"Lorelai you cannot be left alone in this condition. What if you have to go to the bathroom?"

"Didn't you hear? I stopped going."

"Lorelai, be serious."

"Luke is coming back. He can take care of me."

"He is going to stay with you."

"Ah, yeah."

"Mom, I'll be fine. Luke can help me if I need anything."

"Are you sure? I can always call the maid and tell her to lock up."

"No, mom go home."

The door opened and Luke walked in.

"Give me a call if you change your mind."

"I will mom."

"And if you need help to go upstairs of anything-"

"Alright, mom, goodbye."

"Lorelai-"

"Alright, I'm leaving."

"Bye Luke."

"Good-bye Mrs. Gilmore," Luke said, as she left.

He walked further into the house.

"Hey you're back. How's Sookie?"

"She'll be fine. I hope."

"The doctor is on speed dial."

"Great."

"So your mother was still here?"

"Yup, she interrogated Dean."

"Oh."

"Yeah, then she was refusing to leave me alone."

"So you did everything in your power to get her to leave."

"Yup."

"Are you hungry?"

"Yup."

"Do you want to say something other than 'yup'?" Luke asked.

"Yup."

"When?"

"Yup."

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Yup."

"What movie?"

"You pick."

"Finally she speaks."

"Huh?"

"Exactly, have we switched roles or something?"

"…"

"I'm normally the monosyllabic one while you are the one asking annoying questions."

"I'm in pain, leave me alone." She slapped with on the shoulder.

"Geez."

"Now it's back to normal."

**-XXXX-**

_-Later_

"That guy needs an attitude change."

"Who?"

"The one that looks like you."

"For the last time, he does not look like me."

"You're just mad because he's stuck up."

"It's just a movie."

"Exactly, and that is you. He can be your evil twin! Oh, and they you can catch me cheating on you with him because I thought he was you."

"Who knew you would be so excited to be watching a movie about baseball.

"Hey, baseball is cool and your evil twin isn't a bad ball thrower-person."

"Pitcher."

"What?"

"The 'ball thrower-person' as you call it, is called a pitcher."

"Oh yeah. You played baseball didn't you?"

"Yeah, I played."

"Were you any good?"

"Ummmm…"

"Did you suck?"

"Not really."

"So you were ok?"

"Ah, not quiet."

"Well then? Come on and tell me, I can't read your mind."

"I could have played for the major leagues," he confessed.

"Whoa!!! You could have been famous."

"Well-"

"And then I would be dating a rich, famous hottie! Not to mention a sexy picture of you in your uniform would be on a card.

"Yeah, but you are not," he said a little too harshly.

"I'm sorry I won't bring it up again."

"Yeah, well-" he spoke in a cold tone."

Lorelai shrugged and turned her attention back to the movie.

**-XXXX-**

Lorelai was now asleep on Luke's lap as the movie credits rolled in. As the whole baseball fiasco, neither of them spoke. Luke gently lifted her up and carried her upstairs.

"The movie's not over."

"Shhh… go back to bed."

**-XXXX-**

_-Next morning_

"Lorelai wake up, Rory never came home last night!!!" He shook her awake.

"What?!?!" She bolted awake.

**-XXXX-

* * *

**

**That's all for now.**

**I promise to update quicker!!! I seem to finding time now!!**

**What did you think of the long awaited chapter?? Good, bad or ugly??**

**REVIEW!!!!!**

**I know you want to press that purplish button below!!!**


	8. Just A Couple of Idiots

**An: Hey it only took 2 months this time!!! YAY!! Kudos for me. It will get faster. Thank you to my kind reviewers for the last chapter. This will sadly be the 2nd to last chapter. I decided to change my plan with this story.**

**I figured that the next chapter would be a great place to end it. However if you do have a suggest, I might be able to make the story a _little longer_. That is up to you and the amount of reviews I get.**

**So remember to Review your opinion. It is important for this story.**

**Disclaimer: I am mad with power. Just kidding. I don't really have any power. I however can walk with two 1150 page books balanced on my head.**

**ENJOY!! (Dialogue may be similar for _Rory's Dance_ and _Forgiveness and Stuff_)

* * *

****Chapter 8- Just A Couple of Idiots**

"What?" she woke up.

"She's not home yet?"

"Maybe she came home, but got up early and then left the house." She raced down the stairs.

"I don't think so."

They pulled open Rory's door.

"Her bed is made," Lorelai opened her closet. "Crap, no dress!"

"How could you let this happen?"

"Me? What did I do?"

The telephone rang, leaving Luke unable to answer.

"Rory?" Lorelai answered. "Oh Patty hi… she was there with Dean? They were asleep? Ok thank you." She hung up.

"Miss Patty found them? Luke asked.

"Yeah, they were asleep in her studio."

"Aww jeez!"

"What? It wasn't my fault!"

"You are her mother. You are her example. She follows what ever you do."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You were the one who got pregnant at sixteen after all."

"What is that exactly suppose to mean?" Rory heard her mother say as she crept into the house.

"She's going to get pregnant," Luke argued.

"No she's not! No, she's not! She will get better than what I had. I have let her do as she pleases. I have not forced her into to anything. I have not neglected her like my parents did with me!"

"So you let her do anything she wants. So she probably thinks she can go and mess around with a guy because you will be perfectly alright with it that."

"Stop it! She's a smart girl!" She exclaimed.

"Whoever said you weren't smart? Boom! You had a baby."

"You didn't know me Luke; you have no right to say anything or judge me."

"Well I've known you for a while now and I know that is enough. She's a teenage girl and this is what they do. You did it, my sister even did it! And then there are the teenage boys who follow and hang around girls like that around. I should I know. I was one of those guys."

"Oh who says you still aren't one of those? You are such a hypocrite. You are accusing me for be a tramp while you just admitted you used to go after them yourself. Therefore calling me a tramp would make you one of those since you were with me."

"Were?" Lorelai nodded.

"You think you can come in here and say what you want."

"Lore-"

"You obvious think highly of yourself thinking you can tell me how to raise my daughter my daughter."

"She is going to end up pregnant!"

"I told you to stop saying that! Nothing happened I know Rory." She was on the verge of tears.

"Don't come back crying to me then."

"Get out!"

"No need to kick me out."

"Stop being a jerk! You are not who I thought you were. You are a jerk. You were a jerk yesterday with the whole baseball thing and today, no change," she yelled after him as he slammed the door shut.

Lorelai sat down at the kitchen table as her face buried in her hands. Rory decided to wait a few seconds before going into the kitchen.

"Thank you so much for defending me mom," she spoke quietly.

Lorelai rose her head up.

"Where the heck were you all night?" She took out the 'Mom Card'.

"We feel asleep. I swear," Rory tried to explain.

"Do you know how terrifying it is to wake up and find out your kid is not in her bed?!?!"

"Mom, I'm so sorry, but nothing happened."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Yes, because I know you know nothing happened."

"That's it; you're going on the pill!"

"What?"

"You are going on the pill. I will not let you get pregnant!"

"I am not going to get pregnant!"

"Damn right you aren't."

"Mom, I'm sorry. Please listen to me," Rory pleaded. "Nothing happened. We fell asleep reading a book."

"Well pick more interesting book next time."

"I said I was sorry."

"Sorry doesn't change the fact you are going to end up like me."

"I am not going to end up like you! You're just mad because Luke yelled at you and he is being a crappy boyfriend. I didn't do anything and you know that!"

She walked into her room and slammed the door shut, leaving Lorelai alone in the kitchen to break down.

**-XXX-**

_-Four Days Later_

The last four days had been very quiet in the Gilmore house. There wasn't much talking other than hello's, good-bye's and requests for coffee. Lorelai hadn't dared to set foot into the diner. Luke on the other hand had been stomping around the diner, yelling orders and throwing people our. Luckily Caesar was cooking so costumers were still coming in.

Stars Hollow, on a different note, was preparing for the annul Christmas Pageant. Christmas was still a good two weeks away still, but Taylor liked to have a good start.

"Hello Independence Inn," Lorelai answered the phone.

"Lorelai, you should really identify yourself on the phone," Emily spoke.

"But you already knew who I was."

"It is proper etiquette."

"Thank you for that very important life lesson," Lorelai said harshly.

"Well anyways I was calling about this Friday."

"This Friday?"

"Lorelai don't tell me you forgot about our Christmas party."

"Oh right. Sorry mother, but your Christmas shin-dig is not very important at this moment."

"I'm sorry you feel that way. I need you and Rory to arrive here at six instead of seven for cocktails. Dinner is at eight."

"I can't make it until seven. I have to work."

"I'm sure you can do something."

"I can't. I have to work."

"Why can't you just leave early?"

"Because it is not in my job description."

"I don't know what has given you this attitude, but it certainly won't be tolerated in my home. Don't come. Just sent Rory."

"Ok then."

"Fine, see you next year."

"Good bye mother."

**-XXX-**

"This is stupid! Rory said as she was wrapping the present for her grandparents."

"What?"

"You not coming."

"She doesn't want me there."

"Yes, she does."

"Ending there I say take a hat, its cold out."

"Mom."

"Apparently she doesn't since she told me not to come."

"What about the apple tarts."

"I don't like apple tarts."

"You have made up four songs that contradict that last statement. Should I sign your name on the gift?"

"Yes, sign it, the inn keeper, formally known as her daughter."

"This is crazy."

"Oh who was that? It couldn't be Rory; she's already half to Hartford."

"Mom, come on."

"No, Rory she left 20 minutes ago." She handed her keys to the jeep.

"Fine, I'm leaving."

"Drive safe, watch out for ice," Rory walked out the door, "and bring me back some," the door slammed shut, "tarts."

She was left alone in the house which now seemed very big and quiet. Normally, she enjoyed her parent's Christmas Party. For one they had great food and her parents had other people there so they didn't talk to her very much.

**-XXX-**

She was now walking around town enjoying the Christmas decorates within the town. She was walking by the square near Luke's when she looked inside the diner.

Luke looked up from the taking an order and matched eyes with Lorelai. Lorelai quickly looked away and walked swiftly away into the other directions.

"Lorelai!" He yelled as he ran out the diner. "Lorelai!" She quickened her pace at the sound of his voice. "Lorelai will you just wait?"

"No."

"Lorelai come on, I don't have time for this. Caesar's not here and I have the diner to myself."

"Fine, then go back to the diner."

"Can you just listen to me?"

"What more do you have to say?" Her phone started to ring. She reached into her bag looking for it.

"Forget the phone for a minute, will you?"

"Great, I missed it." She listened to the message.

"Fine." He turned to walk away.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed after she listened to the message.

"What?" Luke turned around and asked.

"It has nothing to do with you. I- I just need a cab." She was on the verge of tears.

"Hey, what happened?" Luke rushed over to her."

"No go away."

"Lorelai can you just tell me?"

"My- my father is in the hospital. Damn it I need a cab!"

"Here, I'll drive you."

"No, you don't have to, you have the diner and-" she sobbed.

"Here come on." He led her into the diner, "Ok everyone out! Foods on me! Taylor, close up." He headed him the keys.

"But Luke-" Taylor tried to argue.

"Taylor!"

"Ok, jeez. I swear that boy is getting bitter and bitter as he gets older," Taylor muttered to himself.

"My trucks out back," he told her.

"Luke I'm-"

"I know."

**-XXX-**

_-Truck-_

"Lorelai, will you stop. The message is not going to change. You've listened to it eight times and I've listened to it twice."

"'Mom, grandpa's in the hospital. Please come.' Who taught her to leave a message like that?"

"I'm sure everything will be ok."

"Drive faster."

"I can't. The roads are icy."

"Oh, bye grandma."

"It's dangerous. Do you want to end up in the hospital?"

Silence filled the car.

"I'm sorry you're killing yourself to get me there and I am just yelling at you."

"It's ok."

"No it's not."

"Let's call it even."

"Even?"

"For me being a jerk."

"Could you please hurry up? I see senior citizens passing by."

"Jeez."

"I feel like this is one of those moments where I should be remembering all those times I had with my dad. Like buying me a Barbie, but I can't."

"Well I'm sure it happened."

"It never happened, never,."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I would come home, he'll come home, read the paper, eat dinner, read some more, we'll go to bed and I snuck out the window."

"Oh."

"My father was not a bad guy. He just ran his family the way his non- Barbie buying dad did."

It was quiet again.

"I'm sure you would buy your daughter a Barbie," Lorelai broke the silence.

"I would probably give her the money and tell her to meet me by the baseball cards."

"You would make a great dad," she said looking straight head, never making eye contact with him."

"You _make_ a great mom," he looked at her. "Alright that Camero is going down," he said, shifting gears when he saw her worried face.

**-XXX-**

_-Hospital-_

"They said to follow the gray line along the corner." They came to a halt at a fork in the hallway. And… Which way do we go?"

"I don't know," Luke simply answered.

"There has to be some kind of special bond that will lead me to my mom and dad!" Just then they hear some lady yelling, "And that is Emily." They rushed towards the sound of Emily's anger voice.

"Mom!"

"Lorelai? You came."

"Of course I came, how is Dad? Is Dr. Reynolds here?"

"I don't know a thing about your father and they won't tell me anything in this god forsaken hospital! And this woman keep pestering me with silly questions like 'what is my insurance?' Were you on a date?"

"No mom, this is Luke. I was in front of the diner when I got the message. He gave me a ride. So where's dad?"

"M'am I need you to fill this forms out?"

"No I want to know where my husband is."

"Excuse, how about you go find my dad or find someone who can tell us something about him and I'll fill these forms out, or I can go find my dad and you can stay here and continue to have this conversation with my mother?" Lorelai stepped in.

"I'll go," the nurse gave in.

"Thank you."

"You got rid of her."

"Yes, I have magically powers we already know that."

"I've been trying to get rid of her for the last half and hour."

"Mom!" Rory said, with newspapers in her hand.

"Hey sweetie."

"Grandma, I got the _Wallstreet_ and the _Times_ for Grandpa."

"Ok great, thank you."

**-XXX-**

Lorelai was sitting in a chair waiting for news while Luke sat with a chair between them. Rory was looking for food and Emily was making arrangements for Richard's room.

"Lorelai can we talk?" He asked her softly?

"Not right now," she answered harshly back.

"Lorelai please."

"Now is so not the time Luke." She turned her head so it faced the other way."

"Lorelai, I'm sorry, I-"

A hospital bed rolled by with Richard in it. Lorelai got up and followed it as did Luke.

"How is he?"

"I don't know, I am just the transport guy, but the doctor will be out shortly. Until then, you and your husband can go on in."

"Oh he's not my husband."

"We are not married." They said at the same time.

"Oh, sorry, my mistake." He walked away.

"I'm going to go fine my mother," she turned to bump into Emily. "Mom they brought Dad out, he's in room 202."

"Really?"

"Yeah, down there." Emily hurried into the room

"Where are you going?" Luke asked.

"I-I-have to find Rory," she stuttered.

"You go, I'll go find her."

"No it's."

"Look there's Rory," Luke pointed out.

"I brought chicken noodle soup, some juice and crackers. The coffee maker wasn't working."

"They brought Grandpa out,"

"Is he ok?"

"He's in room 202." Rory ran off, leaving Luke and Lorelai by themselves.

"So now where are you going to go?" Luke asked.

"I have to make a call."

"Oh yeah to who?"

"I don't have to tell you everything." She pushed pass him.

"Lorelai,"

"Luke, go home."

"Go inside the room and see your father."

"No, I can't-"

"Go, you might regret it one day." He pushed her into the direction of the room.

"Look I'll go as soon as I check in with the inn."

"Ok."

**-XXX-**

"Ok, great Tobin. See you in the morning." Lorelai hung the phone up and headed to the hallway in which Richard's room was in. She took a seat next to Luke.

"So?"

"So…"

"No one is in there right now."

"Ok."

"Go on," he nodded into the direction of the door.

"She got up, took a deep breath and opened the door. She took small steps and made it to the foot of the bed. She starred at her father who lied helplessly in the bed.

Richard opened his eyes who met them with her daughter's. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. Richard did the same, but was interrupted by the door opening.

"Well Richard, it looks like we are stuck with you for the night. It seems that you have a touch of Angina," the doctor said.

"You are going to have go on a diet," Emily pointed out.

"Yes, no red meat and you'll need to have to exercise regularly."

"Golf doesn't count." At this point Lorelai had crept out of the room.

"He's going to be ok," Lorelai told Luke.

Good, I'm glad." He pulled her into a hug, which she eventually accepted. She let out sobs on Luke's shoulder. "Hey, hey what's wrong now? He's going to be ok."

"Nothing, I'm sorry." She pulled away, wiped her tears and sat down in a chair.

"Luke go home," she said again after a while."

"No Lorelai, I'm not leaving."

"No-"

"Look guy with a screw driver jammed into his head," she said as a stretcher rolled by.

"Aww, jeez."

"Luke, you don't like hospitals so leave. Please." She walked into the direction of the coffee maker and stood in front of it.

Rory came out of Richard's room. "What are you doing?" she asked Luke who was looking down.

"Starring at my feet."

"Where's mom?"

"She went that way."

"Ok carry on." She walked away.

Few minutes later Emily came out of the room. She took a seat in the empty chair next to Luke's.

"Nice tie," Luke commented on the tie Emily was fiddling with in her hands.

"He kept loosen it at the table and I kept on telling him to fix it. The paramedic pulled it off on the way here." Luke nodded as Emily continued to fiddle with it. "So what exactly is going on with you and my daughter?" She asked bluntly.

"I honest can say Mrs. Gilmore that I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Well, she's not speaking to me."

"You drove her over here."

"I know."

"Lorelai can be very stubborn at times."

"Oh that I definitely know."

"You two are both idiots."

"Hey Mom, how's Dad?" Lorelai appears with Rory and asked.

"He's fine."

"So what's up?"

"Your mother just called me and idiot."

"Well that you are."

**-XXX-

* * *

**

**What that a good chapter???**

**I'm not really sure.**

**Why don't YOU tell me?**

**Remember Next chapter could be the last. You decide!**

**Thoughts on Last night's Episode _Farewell, My Pet_**

**I loved it!!! This show is coming back. I am so glad Christopher and Lorelai have split. I mean who isn't? I loved the whole Chin-Chin dying. It was funny. Zach playing Celine Dion.(HAHA) Oh they should have showed Paris belly dancing. That would have been really interesting. That TA taking over Richard's class wasn't as hot as they made him so. (so sad) **

**I could actually go on, but my hands are cold. We were lucky to have a nice Snow day from school!**

♥ **HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!!!! ♥**


	9. Emily Gilmore, BunnyKnapper

**An:**** So not many of you liked the last chapter. If you did, you could have review to cheer me up. Sorry about the wait, March- April is very busy for me. Things are settling now and updates will be quick.**

**Thank you for those of you who reviewed.**

_**Please keep in mind that this could be the **__**last chapter**__** of this story. You decide that. So please do leave a **__**review**__**. Thank You.**_

**Disclaimer:**** Well these are always funny to write. Hmm, obviously nothing is mine. I am borrowing.**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 9-**** Emily Gilmore, Bunny-Knapper**

_-Hospital-_

"I got you a cup of coffee," Luke handed a mug to Lorelai."

"Thanks."

"The nurses' lounge door was open," Luke explained.

"Oh."

"Look, I really want to clear things up."

"Can you take Rory home?" She avoided the subject.

"Lorelai."

"Please."

"Ok, fine. What about you? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I'll drive the jeep back.

"Are-" He was interrupted by the voice of Emily Gilmore.

"Richard Gilmore, there might be many things happening in this hospital, but you dying is not one of them. In fact I demand to go first."

Lorelai cracked a smile. Although the though of losing her parents was something she didn't want to think about, she still thought her mother was funny.

"You're mother sure loves to get her way."

She slightly laughed, "She's a Gilmore."

They say Rory walking back to them.

"Hey sweets, Luke's going to take you home."

"What about you?"

"I'll take the jeep back. I think I'm going to stick around here for awhile."

"Whatever you want." She gave Lorelai the keys.

"Rory hold on a sec," Luke told her.

"Yeah ok."

"Lorelai we need to talk now."

"Luke, I promise we'll talk later. I'm really tired right now."

"Fine, let me take you home at least.

No, you don't have to do that. I'll be fine."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow."

**-X-**

_-Truck-_

The truck was silent just like the way it was on the way to the hospital. Luke was focused on the slippery road as Rory starred out at the window.

"Luke," Rory started, "I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry. I know I am part of the problem between you and mom. I heard everything that morning."

"Listening Rory, you are not the problem. You are far from that. I was being a jerk. I don't do well during the holiday season. On top of it all, I am no good at this relationship stuff. When I came downstairs that morning and say your room was empty, I went off and on dad mode."

"I understand, when I first met you I felt like you were my dad, especially the time when I had the chicken pox. I mean what kind of man who isn't getting paid or isn't obligated to stay up with an 11 year old girl he barely knew and make her mashed potatoes when her mother was at work, trying to pay for the house?"

He blushed. "I hope everything will be fine between you and mom. I really want things to work for her. I feel like I took away her life. I know she wants one."

**-X-**

"Lorelai what are you still doing here?" Emily asked as she came out of Richard's room.

"I thought I might be needed."

"Lorelai, everything is fine. You can go home."

"Mom."

"Fine stay." She gave up and took a seat next to here."

"Everything will be ok. He's ok."

"Where's Rory?" She asked.

"She went home."

"How are you supposed to get home?"

"Luke took Rory home. I figured I'd bring the jeep back home."

"Thank god, that diner man left. What was he doing here anyway? Doesn't be have his disgusting diner to run? The boy doesn't even speak properly let alone and-"

"Mom! Pleas stop!" Lorelai snapped. "Don't talk about him that way."

"I thought he meant nothing to you. You don't care."

"Mom, he is my friend."

"Whom, you are not speaking to."

"Whatever is going on between the two of two is between the two of us. Not you. You have nothing to do with any of this. Come one, let's get something to eat," she said hastily.

**-X-**

_-Later that Night-_

Lorelai walked into the house and dropped her keys on a table as she closed the door. She sighed and walked into the kitchen and opened Rory's door. She saw her daughter sleeping peacefully in her bed with a book on her chest. She closed the book and placed it on the bed- side table. She kissed her goodnight and pulled her blankets up to her face.

She walked back into the kitchen and found a post-it note on the coffee maker.

_'I'm sorry, Please forgive me._

_-__♥__L.'_

She took a closer look at it and she decided to take it with her as she left. She made it over to the stairs when another sticky note caught her eye on the banister. It read:

_'Please forgive me._

_-__♥__ L.'_

Appalled by his action, she stomped upstairs. Lorelai marched into her room, just wanting to change her clothes and collapse on her bed. She looked at the bed. A little stuffed white bear with a note attached was sitting here.

"He doesn't give up," Lorelai said to herself.

She went over to the bed and picked up the bear.

_'Roses are red, _

_violet are blue._

_Your eyes too._

_I'm sorry,_

_Without you,_

_I am dead._

_P.S Poetry is not one of my strong points._

_-__♥__L'_

"You're so right about that," she agreed with him at the same time was touched. She picked up her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello," a groggy Luke answered.

"You are so ignorant; you never give up do you? Thinking you could talk to me 50 billion times at the hospital-"

"Lorelai?"

"Yes, Lorelai, what you have another girlfriend who will call you ignorant. Because if you do, you could give her that extremely bad, but cute, poem. Who writes like that? You put notes in the most obvious places and the bear. What am I 5? But the worst part is that no matter what you do, I cannot hate you! See now that would have made a poem. Do and you. Get it!"

"Lorelai calm down."

"No, I don't want to calm down."

"Please, just hear me out."

"Fine, your time starts now," she wiped a tear away from her eye.

"Where do you want me to start from; the baseball or the Rory missing flip-out?"

"Baseball."

"Ok, well I was supposed to go to college on a baseball scholarship because you know I am no good at any of this school stuff. I am the star pitcher and then my dad was diagnosed with cancer," the other line was quiet. "You still there?"

"Yeah," Lorelai chocked out.

"So, I never got to go to college since my dad's cancer had spread quickly. He couldn't keep the store running, keep track of our house, and my sister. He died that November.

"Luke, I am so sorry."

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault. And then when Rory was missing, I got worried. I feel like she is my own daughter. Ever since she was 10 and invited me to her caterpillar's funeral."

"Luke I'm sorry. I am so-"

"Then she's missing and an alarm in my head goes off. I wasn't even thinking."

"I am sorry. Please forgive me. I forgive you. I'm so, so sorry," Lorelai cried to him.

"Lorelai please stop crying. I forgive you. It's ok. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes, I did," Lorelai disagreed, "I ignored you, you drove me to the hospital and I treated you like dirt. I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that you're sorry, and please stop crying."

"Sor- um, ok."

"You ok?"

"Yes, it's just been an eventful week."

"Good."

"Can you come over?"

"Yes."

" Thank you."

**-X-**

_-Later-_

"I'm really glad you came," Lorelai said to Luke quietly as they lay in bed."

"Me too."

"Beside, I love make-up sex."

"Hey, I'm not complaining."

"Good."

"Did I tell you I'm sorry?"

"Yes."

"Well, let me tell you again. I'm sorry," He leaned and gave her a kiss.

"I'm sorry too," she said seductively.

"What are you sorry for?"

"I am sorry for Jimmy?"

"Jimmy?"

"You know Jimmy. He's quite friendly and comfy," she smirked and patted on the bed."

"Aww jeez."

"What?"

"You named the bed Jimmy?"

"Yes, I named the bed Jimmy."

"It's an inanimate object."

"Ok, you win, "she gave in, "I am not going to fight this."

"Why not? We can fight and then later we could make-up. You know what that means."

"Dear, god yes, I do."

"Good. Now let's argue." He pulled Lorelai on top of him.

**-X-**

_-Next Day-_

"Good morning, Luke stirred wake and kissed Lorelai's head.

"Ugh…" Lorelai responded.

"Are you going to give me a kiss?"

"I like bunnies."

"Lorelai?"

"Mommy killed my bunny!"

"Bunny?"

"I miss my bunny," She was talking in her sleep.

"What's my name? Luke decided he was going to have fun with this.

"Bunny."

"Boy, this is going to be fun."

"I love Bunny. I love you Murray."

"Do you like me?"

"Yes, Murray, I love you."

"I love you too," Luke replied.

"Nighty Night."

"I have coffee."

Lorelai jolted awake.

"Did someone say coffee?"

"So that's all I have to say to get you up?"

"It's early, I have to go back to sleep. That is unless you have coffee."

"No coffee. You were dreaming about a Murray."

"Murray? Murray the bunny Murray?"

"Yep."

"Oh, my pet bunny, my mother said ran away. I know it was her behind it. Emily Gilmore, bunny-knapper!"

"Oh, well I'm sorry about your bunny," Luke said and realized Lorelai was back asleep.

**-X-**

_-Afternoon-_

"How much of you Christmas shopping have you done?" Lorelai asked Rory as they were walking through the mall.

"I got Michel, Sookie part of yours, Luke and lane. I had Dean, but Lane said it would send the wrong message. How could that be true?"

"It depends, what did you get him?"

"Metamorphosis."

"A book?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, so on your first Christmas together, you got him a book?"

"It seemed like a good ides at the time," Rory started to panic.

"Oh where did I go wrong?"

"It's a book."

"It's a book!"

"Alright Miss 'It's a book', what are you getting Luke?"

"…"

"Ha! At least I had a gift."

"Gift giving is serious business."

"So I've heard."

"If you were Luke, what would you want?"

"Flannel?"

"Naa, it sends the wrong message."

"Who cares? Luke won't care, it's the thought that counts."

"Now the truth comes out."

**-X-**

_-Later That evening-_

The town was lit up, as they were practicing the processional coming up. Lorelai entered the empty diner.

"Hey," Luke greeted her.

"Hey."

"Coffee?"

"Sure, here this is for you."

"What is it?"

"Open it, it's a present."

"But Christmas isn't for another 2 weeks."

"Seriously, are we going to have this conversation? Just open it."

Luke did was he was told. He pulled out a blue baseball cap. He looked at it and took off his old one.

"Here, let me do it."

Lorelai pulled on his new hat, the proper way, "Boy does that look wrong," she said and fixed the hat on backwards. "There, much better." He smiled.

"I love it. Thank you." He gave her lips a peck.

"Is that all I get?"

"Fine," he gave her a longer kiss.

"Thank you, much better."

"Here, I got you something too."

"Luke, you really didn't have-"

"No, don't worry. I wanted too." He went behind the counter. He pulled out a shiny, simple gold box.

"You shouldn't have."

"Take it and open it."

She opened it to reveal a silver charm bracelet. There were 5 charms on it. There was a coffee cup, snowflake, and 'L', smiley face and an angel.

"Luke I love it," Lorelai said in awe.

"There are 5 charms for the 5 years I've known you. There are all things that remind me of you. And each year, I plan on giving you another one."

"Wow, this makes my gift look really pathetic."

"It's not pathetic. I love it. It's a hat and it's a blue. It's a blue baseball cap. I'm going to wear it everyday."

"Good." They smiled at each other and slowly leaned in for a sweet, passionate kiss. "Oh look the processional is starting, quick close the lights," Lorelai order while running over to the window and pulling the blinds up."

"It's the rehearsal, not even the real thing."

"So?"

"So, they are going to do he same thing in about 2 week's time and we are going to watch it again."

"So?"

"So, why watch something twice even thought you have seen it last year and the year before that, and the year before that and so on?"

"Because I can."

"But- you know what, I'm not even going to bother."

"Wise choice." Luke came up and stood behind her, in the process wrapping his arms around her.

"Luke?"

"Hmm."

"Thank you."

'You're welcome. Lorelai?"

"Hmm."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

**-End?-**

**You're reviews can save this story. Do you want me to continue? I can you all say too. Otherwise, thank you for reading this story, and thank you for all the reviews and please, leave one last one. Thank you.**

**Review!**

**Don't Forget to read and review my many other stories.**


End file.
